Ascent One
Ascent Season One is the first installment of an original death game hosted on WGS. It tells the story of 16 innocent strangers forced to play a game to survive. Format 16 Contestants are divided into two teams of Eight. Team Blue and Team Purple. The objective of the game is to reach the roof of a giant tower with multiple floors. On every floor, Each team must vote one of their members to participate in a challenge. The loser of the challenge will die, while the winner survives. If you have been voted into a challenge a survive, you cannot be voted on the next floor. Meaning nobody playing can be voted twice in a row. Once the game reaches a certain point, teams will be disbanded. And instead of voting one person from each team, there will be one vote, and the two people with the most votes will play in the challenge. By the time the players reach the roof, there should only be Two players left in the game. Participants Total Votes *Woahitsme1234 - 19 *xTrueDesires - 13 *IconicQueen32 - 10 *Jourusta - 9 *Large_D0g - 9 *Alyssa_Monet - 9 *AriFunni - 8 *Robloxknight2000 - 6 *xXCrunchyDoritoXx - 5 *SkinnyxIcon - 4 *QveenPeachy - 4 *Penguin36400 - 4 *Reset4859153 - 4 *PandaOteyTalaz - 3 *SheThic - 3 *Sanducci - 3 Executions *Floor One: SkinnyxIcon (Blue Team) *Floor Two: Robloxknight2000 (Blue Team) *Floor Three: xXCrunchyDoritoXx (Blue Team) *Floor Three: PandaOteyTalaz (Blue Team) *Floor Four: xTrueDesires (Purple Team) *Floor Five: Sanducci (Blue Team) *Floor Six: Penguin36400 (Blue Team) MERGE *Floor Seven: AriFunni (Purple Team) *Floor Eight: IconicQueen32 (Purple Team) *Floor Nine: QveenPeachy (Purple Team) *Floor Ten: Woahitsme1234 (Purple Team) *Floor Eleven: Jourusta (Blue Team) *Floor Twelve: Alyssa_Monet (Blue Team) *Floor Thirteen: SheThic (Purple Team) Duel History Floor One On the first floor the teams quickly made alliances. Most notably IconicQueens alliance that consisted of most of the 3.0 girls on the Purple Team. AlyssaMonet quickly got everyone to target SkinnyxIcon, due to their past beef in BB2. While xTrueDesires was just a random nomination that wasn't planned. At the challenge SkinnyxIcon failed to beat xTrueDesires, and was executed. Floor Two Following Skinnys execution, the blue team decided to target a fairly quiet member robloxknight, in fear that they might coast to the finale and go under the radar. Meanwhile Purple voted in LargeDog, which was a close vote. At the duel LargeDog managed to survive, causing RobloxKnight to be executed. Floor Three On floor three, It was announced that 2 people would be executed on this floor, Each team had to nominate two people. However, after Crunchy walked, it was changed to a regular duel. With Blue sending in PandaOtey, and Purple sending in Woah. At the duel WoahItsMe won against Panda, and Panda was executed. Making that the 4th person from Blue Team to be executed. Floor Four With blue team in shambles, they decided to send in one of their strongest member, Jourosta, Against xTrueDesires. Jourosta proved victorious and xTrueDesires was executed. Floor Five After Jourosta survived, blue teams most influential members (Jourosta and Alyssa) decided to vote in their weakest members so that way they can reach the merge faster. They voted in Delicatlies, while IconicQueens alliance continued to control the votes, sending in AriFunni. At the challenge Blue Teams plan worked as Delicatlies lost the duel and died. Floor Six With 3 members left on Blue team, and 7 Left on Purple Team, Jourosta and Alyssa worked together to vote in the last person standing between them and the merge, Penguin. Purple Team however voted in WoahItsMe1234, in hopes that she would die after drama between the alliance and Woah. At the duel WoahItsMe survived her second duel causing Penguin to be executed. Floor Seven Now at the merge, The remaining members of blue decided to lay low and let Purple team implode on itself, After AriFunni and Jourosta were proved to have a loyalty of some sorts they were both sent in together after Qveenpeachy used her double vote, barley saving Iconic from being voted into the challenge. At the duel Jourosta defeated AriFunni, causing her to be executed. Floor Eight With Iconicqueen32 almost getting voted in last time, the remaining members of team blue sought to defeat her, managing to get her into the challenge with woahitsme. At the duel WoahItsMe won her 3rd duel causing IconicQueen32 to be executed, leaving her alliance scattered. Floor Nine The two remaining sides of the house (Those siding with the remaining members of blue team, and the remnants of Iconics alliance.) Both tried to get the other side into the challenge. One side managed to nominate Jourosta into the duel, With the other side voting in QveenPeachy. At the duel Iconics Alliance was dissapointed when QveenPeachy lost and was executed. Floor Ten On floor ten, the final 6 struggled to choose who to target, they decided to pick a safe option, LargeDog and WoahItsMe. At the duel WoahItsMe lost her duel and was executed on her 4th duel. Floor Eleven Now at the final 5, they decided to take a shot a jourusta, who had proven to be a competition beast throughout the season. When the votes were revealed, SheThic had the most votes, with a tie between Jourosta and Alyssa for second place. SheThic shockingly chose to duel against Jourosta. At the duel SheThic suprised EVERYONE when she defeated jourosta and survived the challenge. Floor Twelve On floor twelve, the remaining four contestants will duel against each other, the winner will survive and escape and the loser will duel. The first duel was between AlyssaMonet and Reset. Shockingly AlyssaMonet lost the duel after all her careful planning to get there, making Reset the winner and immune on Floor Thirteen, garunteeing her Escape. Floor Thirteen The two remaining players that werent immune, Large and She, had to duel. They played in the duel but after a very close match LargeDog was victorious, causing SheThic to be the last person to be executed. Roof The two remaining survivors reached the roof. There, they are rescued from the tower. Congradulations to the survivors!